Patients frequently require either continuous or temporary IV access for the delivery of medications, fluid, nutritional material or the withdrawal periodically of blood samples. In these situations, it is usually the practice to insert an IV line into the vein and leave it in place over a period of time so as to avoid the need for making continuous new punctures. Such IV lines are usually equipped with provision for insertion of an IV needle into the line for periodic or continuous delivery of the medication, fluid or withdrawal of blood.
When a needle is used in the manner described as a means for introducing or withdrawing material into an IV system already in place, the health care provider is required to hold the outlet or adapter of the IV system in one hand and insert the exposed needle with the other hand. This procedure, however, exposes the health care provider to the hazard of coming into contact with the sharp exposed needle or even puncturing himself with it. This can be particularly hazardous in situations where blood is being withdrawn through the IV system and the health care provider may therefore become exposed to blood which can be contaminated with viruses, or other contagious diseases or contaminants.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved IV connector system in which the needle used to introduce or withdraw material from an IV line is at no time exposed. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an IV connector which permits the health care provider to connect an IV needle into an IV line easily and quickly without any hazard of coming into contact with the exposed needle or puncturing himself in the process.